Union Station (New Haven)
| line= Amtrak: ConnDOT: Metro-North: | other=CT Transit New Haven: J, New Haven Commuter Connection (PM only) - Downtown, Sargent Drive Greyhound | structure= | platform= | depth= | levels= | tracks= | parking= | bicycle= | baggage_check=Yes | opened=1918 | closed= | rebuilt=1985 | electrified= | ADA=yes | code=NHV (Amtrak) ZVE (IATA) | owned= | zone= | former= | passengers=640,281 | pass_year=2007 | pass_percent=1 | pass_system= | mpassengers= | services= | map_locator= }} Union Station is the main railroad passenger station in New Haven, Connecticut. Designed by noted architect Cass Gilbert, the beaux-arts Union Station opened in 1918 after the previous Union Station was destroyed by fire. It fell into decline, however, along with the rest of the railroad industry in North America after World War II. It was shuttered in 1972 and almost demolished until the Northeast Corridor Improvement Project came to the rescue in 1979. Reopened after extensive renovations in early 1985, it is now the premier gateway to the city. The handsomely restored building features interior limestone walls, ornate ceilings, chandeliers and striking stainless steel ceilings in the tunnels to the trains. In the station, there are newsstands, car rental outlets, restaurants and other stores. Parking for the station has been a major bottleneck, despite a large parking structure attached to the station in addition to parking lots. The parking problem has been partially alleviated by the opening of the State Street Station and the opening of other large parking structures in the area. Current service Amtrak Amtrak runs frequent service through Union Station along the electrified Northeast Corridor rail line. Most Amtrak trains are Northeast Regional trains or Acela Express trains operating between New York City and Boston. Shuttle trains to Springfield, Massachusetts connect with some Northeast Regional trains; other Northeast Regional''s run through to Springfield from New York or vice versa. These through trains must change locomotives at New Haven, as the track north to Springfield is not electrified, unlike the Northeast Corridor. Additionally, the ''Vermonter provides through service from Washington, D.C. beyond Springfield to St. Albans, Vermont. Because of Continental Airlines code sharing on select Amtrak trains between Union Station and its hub at Newark Liberty International Airport in the New York City area, Union Station is assigned the IATA airport code of ZVE. Metro-North Metro-North Railroad operates its New Haven Line from Union Station, to Grand Central Terminal in New York City. The service is well patronized by commuters, despite the travel time of nearly two hours. Shore Line East Shore Line East is a commuter rail service operated by the Connecticut Department of Transportation designed to serve residents of coastal Connecticut east of New Haven who work in New Haven, Stamford, or New York. Shore Line East trains run primarily inbound from Old Saybrook, Connecticut in the morning, and primarily outbound in the evening, with a few runs continuing to New London, Connecticut. Future service The states of Connecticut and Massachusetts are considering establishing commuter rail service the New Haven-Hartford-Springfield Commuter Rail Line from New Haven to Springfield on the current Amtrak line, with a shuttle bus connection in Windsor Locks for Bradley International Airport. Platform and track configuration This station has four high-level island platforms each nine cars long. All platforms are used for service in either direction. The New Haven Line has 14 tracks at this location. The northern platform is adjacent to Tracks 1 and 3. The second platform from the north is adjacent to Tracks 2 and 4. The second platform from the south is adjacent to Tracks 8 and 10. The southern platform is adjacent to Tracks 12 and 14. Track 6, not adjacent to any platform, is used only by through trains. See also * Connecticut Rail Commuter Council is the official state advocate for train commuters and brings station problems to the attention of officials. External links *Metro-North Railroad - New Haven-Union Station *Shore Line East - Union Station, New Haven *New Haven Amtrak Station (USA Rail Guide -- Train Web) *The Subway Nut - New Haven Union Station New Haven New Haven Category:Shore Line East stations New Haven Category:Stations along the proposed New Haven-Hartford-Springfield Commuter Rail Line Category:Buildings and structures in New Haven, Connecticut Category:Transportation in New Haven, Connecticut New Haven Category:Railway stations opened in 1918 Category:IATA-indexed railway stations pl:New Haven Union Station